Observers
The Observers are a mysterious group of individuals that seem to have a major role in Pattern-related activities, as well as historically significant events. Observers possess seemingly supernatural abilities, as they are able to do things most human beings can not. They have knowledge of both universes and can cross between them. Observers are not to interact with the events that unfold however. They may only observe. Physical Appearance Stoic, calm, and monotone, the Observers are a group of individuals shrouded in mystery. So far, four Observers: (September, August, July, and December) have been identified and taken a major role in Pattern-related events. Observers are very pale, bald, lack eyebrows, and wear black suits, usually accompanied by black fedoras. Observers have been seen on several occassions holding briefcases. The contents of those briefcases have only been seen once, when September recieved one from a courier. It contained photographs of Walter Bishop. Nomenclature So far, of the four revealed Observer names, it would appear that Observers are named after months of the year. September is the speculated name of The Observer that has been spotted at all Fringe Division cases, as a retracted FOX press release deemed him as such, until the second release named him as merely "The Observer." Possible Observers Following Peter's activiation of the weapon, Liberty Island was covered with Observers, including the aforementioned, thus confirming the existance of at least eleven different Observers, ten of which were present after Peter's "disappearance", the other, August, being deceased. Besides the eleven confirmed Observers, however, other characters have been seen that could possibly be an Observer, the first being John Mosley. Also bald, but not nearly as emotionless and with eyebrows (which were confirmed to be fake), Mosley was in pursuit of The Beacon, which September was committed to track and ensure the safety of. Mosley has also been called "The Rogue" by production, and when asked if we would see more rogue Observers "aka. John Mosley", the producers did not deny that he was indeed a rogue Observer, only stating that the audience would soon learn exactly what a rogue Observer is, leading many fans to speculate that Mosley is indeed a rogue Observer. Later on, The Child was found by a demolition company. The child was bald and seemed to be particularly intune with emotions, especially agent Olivia Dunham's, similar to other Observers seen. Later on, when the child was taken away to an adoptive family, the car was driven past September, who looked concerned. The Child seemed to take notice, and turned around in his seat to watch him until he was out of sight. Rule System Very little is known about both the rule system and hiearchy of the Observers. September thanked Walter Bishop for hiding the Beacon, as he could not touch it himself. This seems to suggest that Observers can not get involved with events that they are observing and that they must let the natural order of things occur. There have been several incidents, however, when Observers haven broken this rule. In such cases, it appears that Observers must correct their mistakes by interferring again to set things "on course." *September prevented Walternate from discovering a cure for Peter, albeit accidentally. To make up for this, September saved a drowning Peter and Walter upon their return to our universe. *September enlists in Walter to protect the Beacon from John Mosley. *September enlists in Walter to obtain a device that would prevent David Robert Jones from crossing over. *August saves Christine Hollis from dying in a plane crash. Christine being responsible for the death of Donald Long made her "important." *An Observer dropped a picture of a dying Peter Bishop activating the machine on a bar stool near Oliva Dunham. *September brings Bobby Joyce forward in time to speak with his father, saves a woman from being robbed, and causes a car accident involving that same woman, Olivia, and Peter, all to cause a chain reaction that culminated in Peter having a seizure. This was an experiment by September to discover if Walter would let his son die. Abilities and Technology Observers appear to have some type of telepathic abilities. They are very intune with the emotions of people around them and can seemingly read minds. Observers have been seen at a variety of historical and Pattern- related events, due in part to their ability to travel through time. August was seemingly able to catch a bullet in mid-flight, although it is not known whether his reflexes were fast or if he stopped time for a fraction of a second. When getting into a fight with Peter Bishop, September did not interract very much and was able to stop any punches Peter threw his way. He engaged in the fight rather calmly. Other supernatural abilities include September's ability to open a lockd car just by touching the handle. Furthermore, Observers have a very dull sense of taste, as proven by September when he orders a roast beef sandwich with meat as raw as possible, with eleven jalapeno peppers as a side, and a glass of water at room temperature. Before eating the sandwich he pours an entire container of black pepper on it, a large amount of Tabasco sauce, and places the jalapeno peppers on the sandwich. He eats the sandwich in several rapid gulps, not pausing between bites like a normal person. Observers seem to lack emotions, but August did fall in love with Christine, proving that, although difficult or abnormal, Observers can have feelings. August even shed a tear before his untimely death. Observers also have advanced and foreign technology. Both September and August have been seen with seemingly vintage binoculars, but in reality, they are extremely high-tech. Another device that the Observers have access to is a strange communication device, almost like a cell phone. The phone displays The Circles and has strange symbols to type with. Lastly, another piece of technology the Observers are known to be associate with is The Beacon. September was seemingly tracking the Beacon's arrival, which according to him, was on time, as well as its departure. Not much is known about the Beacon or its function, nor why the Observers are tracking or presumably protecting it. History Observers have been observing key moments in the world's history for centuries. Observers had been recorded at nearly two dozen events prior to the twenty-first century, such as the Boston Massacre and the execution of Marie Antoinette. Their appearances increased at an alarming rate following the first events of the Pattern. Phillip Broyles disclosed to Agent Olivia Dunham that the FBI had been tracking the Observers for quite some time. He explains that a team had been tracking one particular Observer, September, for over a year. The team nicknamed him The Observer, suggesting they were not aware of there being multiple Observers. He had been seen a countless Pattern related events, the one gaining Olivia's attention being his tracking of The Beacon. The Observer enlisted in Walter's help in protecting the Beacon from John Mosley. Furthermore, the Observer has been seen in every episode of Fringe, whether it be observing in the background, or taking a major role. When a child that resembled an Observer was found, September and the Child seemed upset as the car taking the child to an adoptive family drove away. The Observer was also tracked by Nina Sharp and Massive Dynamic, who were aware of his appearnces increasing in frequency. Nina suggested it had happened once before, but gave no indication of what events transpried as a result. Just before David Robert Jones opened a doorway to the other universe, September came to Walter's lab and told him, "It is time." Walter left immediately with the Observer, who took him to Walter's old beach house, where Walter was able to obtain a device that would close a portal to the other universe, preventing Jones from crossing over. Known Observations *1770- Boston Massacre *1793- The Execution of Marie Antoinette *1914- The Assassination of Archduke Ferdinand *1985- Walternate's Discovery of a Cure for Peter and later at Bishop Dynamic *1987- The Arrival of the Beacon at Quantico *2008-2011- Sixty-Three Pattern-related Events *2011- The Disappearance of Peter Bishop Trivia *So far, all known Observers have been named after months in the year. Category:Groups